Ren Aoi
is a mysterious man, who transforms into , created by the Badan Empire in order to defeat the Kamen Riders. He is the father of Shuu Aoi and husband of Saki Aoi. Character History Past Ren Aoi is a family man when his son was alive. After his son died in an accident while having to do with meeting his wife at a lighthouse, Ren falls into despair after losing his son. When his son is in fact alive, Ren joins the Underground Empire Badan, becoming their Kamen Rider to find his still alive son, but somehow got brainwashed into their pawn. ToQger vs. Gaim Kamen Rider Fifteen first appears to fight the ToQgers, but is interfered by Showa Riders 1, 2, and V3. The three riders manage to drive off Fifteen, as he enters through a darker version of a Helheim Crack. During the post-credits scene, he foreshadows the events of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen After finding his son at Zawame City, Ren appeared in his normal identity, battling Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin, transforming into Fifteen, able to defeat Zangetsu Shin then later Ryugen, thanks to Heisei Rider Lockseed he use as Wizard Arms. His battle with Gaim is interrupted by three very first Showa Riders, leading Gaim to escape with Shu and Mai to safety. He found his son again in his home destroying the message that Shu made for his mother and tells him to come in order to use Shu's power for the Mega Reversal Machine. However, his son refused because Ren began to act strangely due to him being brainwashed, thus leading to Ren forcing his hand to take him away from Heisei Riders' protection. Upon his son finally caught nearby the lighthouse where his wife, Saki is, Fifteen managed to take his son away from the Heisei Riders and meet his wife. He is defeated by Kamen Rider Gaim 1 Arms after he was overpowered by his 1 Squash, destroying his Sengoku Driver and its Yomimaru, thus freeing him from Badan's grasp. After realizing for what he did when he was brainwashed by Badan, his son began fading away, but managed to take his son to the lighthouse to reunite with his wife, thanks to the Riders (mostly Showa Riders' Rider Syndrome teleportation) and seeing their son disappear to the top of sky as a light above them. Arms Like his fellow Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation. But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, Fifteen uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to channel the Legend Rider Lockseeds, allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Fifteen can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Fifteen's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Fifteen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Fifteen's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. XV Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Notably, this is not a step in his transformation to his regular form. - Fifteen= Fifteen Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15 t *'Kicking power': 21.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 51 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.1 sec. is Fifteen's default skeleton-based form. Accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Yomimaru. This form debuts in ToQger Vs. Gaim. Similar to how Legend Rider Armor Parts appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Armor Part initally appears as a skull not unlike the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike other standard Lockseeds, the Fifteen Lockseed has no accompanying phrase, similar to most of the Energy Lockseeds, though it also lacks the call of "Fifteen Arms", instead just having the music. Interestingly, when he transforms into this form, he bypasses the Ride Wear stage entirely as the armor and his suit form at once. Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Rider Arms= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. Similar to Decade himself, this form allows Fifteen to use the power of the first Nine Heisei Riders as seen when he activates his Sengoku Driver's (Hibiki) Squash function, manifesting an Ongekibou Rekka to counter the one used by Decade as Kamen Ride: Hibiki. Decade Arms' ability to use the power of the previous Heisei Riders without changing Arms is not unlike Decade's own Violent Emotion form or Gaim's Kiwami Arms. Decade Arms also allows Fifteen to channel the power of Decade's Attack Ride cards, as seen when he activates a Decade Squash attack while fighting against Decade, Double, Fourze, and Wizard. Charged into the Ride Booker, he unleashed a series of slashes against his opponents amplified by self-replication (Attack Ride: Illusion) and multiple slash abillity (Attack Ride: Slash). Hibiki Squash.png|Hibiki Squash: Kiboujutsu Rekkadan Decade Squash.png|Decade Squash: Decade Slash - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a rotation between the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (main Arms Weapon) and Elek Module Billy the Rod (which appeared as part of the Fourze Au Lait) instead of the Rocket Module, which was used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu in the previous movie. Fourze Au Lait.png|Fourze Au Lait: Rider 10 Billion Volt Break - Wizard= Wizard Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. - Gaim= Gaim Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, refered to by Fifteen himself as his 'ultimate transformation'. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Gaim Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. Fifteen can also use the Musou Saber as a side weapon as an alternative to his own Yomimaru. This form is able to defeat Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Fifteen activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Au Lait: Channeled into the Daidaimaru, Fifteen unleashed a dark version of the against Gaim Kachidoki Arms' Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan. This attack prevailed and successfully knocked Gaim out of his transformation. *Sparking: Activated on his Sengoku Driver in response to Gaim 1 Arms' 1 Squash Rider Kick, Fifteen raised his Daidaimaru and Yomimaru to unsuccessfully block the attack, which defeated him and resulted in the destruction of his Sengoku Driver. 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou }}}} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Fifteen's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Yomimaru - Personal weapon both untransformed and in any Arms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ride Booker - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapon ***Ongekibou Rekka - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapons channeling Hibiki's power **Elek Module Billy the Rod, Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fifteen Fourze Arms' rotating personal weapons **WizarSwordGun - Fifteen Wizard Arms' personal weapon **Daidaimaru - Fifteen Gaim Arms' personal weapon **Musou Saber - Fifteen Gaim Arms' side weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Aoi was portrayed by , who previously portrayed Spider in Kamen Rider The First. His suit actor is , who is previously the suit actor for the Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Ogre Phantom in the previous movie. Tominaga also served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Duke in Kamen Rider Gaim series. Notes *The golden symbols on his head are actually the kanji characters , which means Fifteen, the '15' motif being a reference to the showdown between the 15 main Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. *Fifteen's design is reminiscent of several designs seen within the franchise: **His skeleton motif and black/silver color scheme is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Skull. **Fifteen also resembles the Oni Riders from Kamen Rider Hibiki. **Fifteen's primary color and ribcage on the chest mirrors the Masquerade Dopant's homage to the iconic Shocker Combatman design. **The white mane and crown on his helmet is similar to that sported by Oni Brother Mimihiko. *The casting of Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi is coincidental considering his aforementioned role in Kamen Rider The First as a reboot version of Spider Man, the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider. Amadum, the villain of the two-part Kamen Rider Wizard epilogue which introduced Gaim and united the 15 Heisei Riders, was portrayed by Tomorowo Taguchi who previously played a reboot version of the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider V3, Scissors Jaguar, in Kamen Rider The Next. *Fifteen is the first Evil/Movie Rider to alternate between different forms, similar to how most of the primary Kamen Riders in the Heisei era have done so. *In an interesting coincidence, all of the Legend Rider Arms Fifteen uses have Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled transformation phrases from a post-Kiva Rider series. *Fifteen's Arms Weapons are meant to be sword-based, hence why he uses the Elek Module Billy the Rod and Cosmic Module Barizun Sword in Fourze Arms instead of the Rocket Module. *He's the first Armored Rider to have a name that is the same as his Arms' name. *He is the only Evil Rider (and former) who is not killed afterward (even some riders who turned good die in the end). *When Ren's Sengoku Driver is destroyed, the Rider Indicator didn't become blank and his Fifteen Lockseed didn't get destroyed. *Along with Bujin Gaim, Mars, and Jam, Fifteen resembles one of the from the bible that is described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible called the Book of Revelation of Jesus Christ to Saint John the Evangelist at 6:1-8. In this case, Kamen Rider Fifteen represents "Death" because of the suit's design including his Sengoku Driver and Fifteen Lockseed being created by the Underground Empire Badan, as well as following the Empire's plan on creating a world of death, such as reviving the dead like the main user of Kamen Rider Kaixa, Masato Kusaka, and his son Shu. *Though Fifteen Gaim Arms is shown to wield the Musou Saber, it is only seen in promotional images and does not appear in the released version of the Kamen Rider Taisen movie. However, in his final battle against Gaim, Fifteen is shown to use his personal Yomimaru sword alongside the Daidaimaru in the same fashion as the Musou Saber. *Ren's style of transforming into Fifteen is similar to that of Jun Kazu's transformation into the Utopia Dopant, as his item is drawn into his Driver seemingly by itself after he presses it as opposed to him physically inserting it into the Driver. Incidentally, the Lockseeds and Gaia Memories share a similarity in that their respective sounds are programmed into the individual items themselves as opposed to the Driver. *When his Sengoku Driver was destroyed by Armored Rider Gaim using the 1 Arms Rider Kick, his Lockseed remained perfectly intact. However, it could have lost it's power due to Badan's defeat or extensive damage from the kick's energy. References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antivillains Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Slasher Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:ZX Riders